


Too Long a Wait

by lunarsilverwolfstar



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Console Room smut, F/M, Reunion, Reunion Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:36:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarsilverwolfstar/pseuds/lunarsilverwolfstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He'd waited over two hundred years to say that and would make sure from now on that he didn't let <i>any</i> time with Rose become a chasm filled with regret."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Long a Wait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fogsblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fogsblue/gifts).



> A LATE birthday present to my Fogsy. Late because I suck.
> 
> A HUGE thank you to the lovely [tkross](http://tkross.tumblr.com) for her beta work!

Rose shook her head as the Doctor's limbs flailed about when he caught himself on one of the wirings underneath the console. This Doctor was a little bit on the clumsy side. It was adorable, but it made her downright wince most of the time, whether because he hurt himself or he somehow managed to bump into her. He finally put everything back in its place (or as well as he could, feeling the TARDIS hum a bit frustrated), and she watched him twirl around the console, throwing her little looks of intense adoration. Her breath hitched as she thought about their first time together.

\---

Their laughter faded as they entered the TARDIS. Finally, after all this time, they were together again.

Rose gasped as she took in the new interior of the ship, eyes wide.

The Doctor couldn't help but grin at her expression. It was one of many he'd missed in the odd two hundred years or so without her. Companions had come and gone between the time he'd lost her to another universe and now, but her face, and the many emotions it'd portrayed was one he'd never forget. (He'd spent countless hours drawing every expression he could remember with the artistic hands his last body had had.) As he climbed up the stairs backwards, never once letting go of her hand, his foot caught and he fell down, thumping his head on the transparent floor. He closed his eyes and shook his head, pouting when he heard Rose laughing again, this time at him.

Since her hand was still in his (how she hadn't been dragged with him was a miracle), he tugged gently, earning a smile down at him as her giggles faded. Instead of helping to pull him up, however, she knelt down between his sprawled legs and his hearts thudded rapidly.

"I missed you," he whispered, his voice wavering slightly with all the emotions he held within threatening to burst through. The Doctor had a long life, over a thousand years of time and space (not even including the century or so he'd spent on Gallifrey before he stole the TARDIS), and there were many things to regret during his moments of solitude. There was nothing, _nothing_ he regretted more, however, than his wasted time with Rose Tyler.

Not that any time with her was a _waste_ ; maybe opportunity was the best word. Yes, his missed opportunities with Rose were what the Time Lord regretted the most and he'd had _a lot_ of opportunities he'd never taken. He wasn't going to be foolish this time around. No, this time he _was_ a second chances sort of man and he was going to take this one the universe presented him with both hands.

Cupping her face with said hands, he brought her down for a thorough snog. A _very_ thorough snog. The Doctor left no place he could reach untouched. He even tried going for the roof of her mouth, but that just made her giggle and roll her eyes. He pouted and, while he admitted it probably didn't work as well as it had with his previous face, he was rewarded for his troubles when she planted a sweet kiss on his lips before she travelled to press several other ones across his jaw, making her way to his ear. Obviously she was in no hurry and it took everything in him to stay still.

After sucking at his double-pulse point for a minute and three seconds, most definitely leaving a mark (he'd make sure his superior biology staved off healing it for a few days, or maybe a week, if he could), Rose lifted herself up and stared into his bright green eyes. She seemed to be looking for something and, as soon as she found it, she tilted her head and smirked.

"Care to take this somewhere more comfortable?"

The Doctor nodded eagerly, stopped when he almost head-butted her and stood both of them up easily. Twining his fingers in hers, he led her up the stairs. Just as they passed the console, he watched Rose caress it, fingers gliding gently over buttons so as not to press them.

That's when he decided he couldn't wait. His want to make Rose as comfortable as possible was overwhelmed by his _need_ for her and only her. They had waited long enough as it was. He pulled her to him, his lips crashing on hers. A pleased hum reverberated through him from her, encouraging him to continue. When his fingers skirted through the hem of her shirt, caressing a particular spot on her waist, her hips jerked towards his and he sucked on her tongue, only breaking the connection to pull the shirt off.

"Not fair," she said breathlessly between kisses, taking a sharp inhale when he nipped at her ear, his hands roving across her bare back.

"Don't see you doing anything about it," he murmured before using his lips to make a path down her neck, then her shoulder, sliding her bra strap off when it blocked his path. The Doctor started kissing down her arm when the strap stopped him again. Frowning, he was just about to reach back to undo the clasp when he felt Rose tugging him using his bowtie.

"Love the bow tie, by the way." She grinned, tongue peeking out. "Think I'd like it best on the floor, though."

"I will have you know, bow ties are cool." Honestly, even with all his biological superiority, he wasn't sure how he was being coherent at all. He wanted Rose now, now, _now_. He also wanted to do right by her. Even if they were just about to shag in the console room instead of his bedroom. Or hers. Or _theirs_. Theirs would be nice. "But, by all means, have at it if it's in your way."

Locking her beautiful hazel eyes with his green, she tugged at it until it loosened enough that she could pull it off. In less than thirty seconds, she had his chest bared to her, hands running over it as if she'd found the rarest of treasures. He closed his eyes at her caresses, but when her fingers wandered to the bulge on his trousers, he stuttered.

"I-I thought you wanted t-to take this some…where more co-comfortable."

Without a word, she undid his button, zipped down his fly, and snuck her hand in to grip him lightly over his pants before snaking her hands back up his chest. Her hands over his hearts, she pushed him backwards carefully. He took small steps until his knees gave way and he ended up sitting down on the jump seat, mouth agape as she situated herself between his legs. Rose grinned up at him from her kneeling position before taking care of his shoes and socks (leaving him to look at the way she twisted herself to get rid of hers as well, reminding him she was once a gymnast and taking note that they'd definitely be exploring her flexibility further), then lifting herself up to trace the waistband of his already loose trousers, pulling them down with his pants and throwing them off to the side. Standing up, she looked at the naked Time Lord before her and if she thought she wanted, and needed, him _before_ … well, there was something to be said about nudity.

His hair was a bit long and on the floppy side. Still great hair, though. His eyes, while once again a different colour, gave him away completely. In fact, when Rose had first run into him that's how she knew he was the Doctor (well, that and the way he'd been gaping at her, and squeaked out " _Rose_?!"). He was just as wiry as his previous self, if not even more so (though she suspected this had to do more with him not taking care of himself than regenerating - they would be having a serious chat about that later). However, the tweed jacket was _very_ good at hiding the deceptive arm muscles underneath it. She licked her lips as her eyes travelled down, tracing _every_ inch of him, taking note that he was quite human-looking (and not disappointing at all). When she was done with her observation, she smiled and saw his once-tense body relax once he realised he had her approval. Silly man. Didn't he know she'd love him no matter what? Whether he was young or old, fat or skinny, short or tall, two hearts or one. It didn't matter. She was Rose Tyler and he was the Doctor. It was as simple as that.

"Now, Tyler, it seems _you_ have me at a disadvantage." He wrapped his arms around her, a hand going straight for the clasp of her bra and as soon as it was out of the way, he scooted to the edge of the seat, his mouth sucking on a nipple. He took pleasure in hers as she moaned and brought her fingers through his hair, tugging slightly. He switched nipples and, while she was distracted, he worked on her bottoms, quickly pulling her trousers off and pressing fingers to the centre of her knickers, his body reacting to the wet evidence that she wanted this as much as he did, before pulling them off as well.

Stepping out of them, she climbed onto his lap, one leg on each side, and trapped his rather impressive erection between them, teasing him by pressing a kiss on his lips, drawing back, and repeating the actions, sighing out a, "Looks like we're even," before snogging him properly.

With that, the Doctor was all over the place, his hands gripping, fingers thrumming, teeth nipping, and lips sucking, never staying in one place for too long. He rubbed against her belly as she grinded into him, neither of them quite able to find the right friction.

She groaned, a little impatiently, but mostly from all the feelings going through her nerves. It had been apparent he was unwilling to wait to have her when he dragged her to him instead of finding a bedroom, but now he was taking his time, exploring every curve and plain. Not that it was unpleasurable, but it seemed like he couldn't decide where to start now that he had her naked and at his mercy. Maybe all he needed was a bit of direction and… _there_! He made a sound of triumph and she wanted to laugh (he was just too adorable), but all she could do was moan as he swirled and flicked a finger at the place that made her writhe in pleasure.

He continued to take his time, caressing lips carefully, inserting one, then two, and finally three fingers. The Doctor was surprised he hadn't come simply from smelling her arousal. His respiratory bypass was a thing of the past as he felt her clench around his digits. He wanted to bring her over the edge, wanted to see her face alight with pleasure, pleasure that _he_ had brought her. He wanted to make sure that they did this again, and often, because once they joined, he would never be able to stay away from her again. He wanted to show Rose that he was good enough for her, even when he didn't believe it himself. He wanted to make sure that the forever she promised him oh so long ago, would be worth it. That she would _want_ to stay, not just over some promise, but because _she_ wanted it.

He was desperate for her, but he continued to keep his touch gentle, pressing a kiss against her temple when, with one last flick of his finger, she shattered around him. She panted over his shoulder, trying to catch her breath. As her breathing finally slowed down and she relaxed under him, he simply held her close. Maybe he could hold off long enough to take them to a bedroom. Just as he began contemplating the current mapping of the TARDIS, however, a smooth, small hand encircled him, making him jerk slightly. "Rose," he groaned out.

No one had ever said her name quite like he had and never had she heard him say it like _that_ before now. It made her slightly giddy and all the more wet, which she hadn't thought possible. She frowned in disgust when a bead of sweat rolled its way into her mouth, realising he had yet to break out in similar fluid. Bloody 'superior' biology. At least she was appreciative of some parts of that. Smirking, she gave him a final squeeze, before lifting herself up to line his erection to her entrance. Part of her almost couldn't believe they were finally going to do this.

With one thrust, she enveloped him completely and it took all of his self-control to keep still, to let her choose the pace. And choose the pace she did. While she stayed still, allowing herself time to adjust (he couldn't help the pride he felt at the thought that she needed time to do so, though he knew he wouldn't be upset - much - if she hadn't; what could he say except that sometimes he just couldn't help the jealousy he felt because of her), he concentrated on other things. How the lighting from storages C through K needed adjusting, how the items in storage I could use recategorising. Maybe he'd even get around to fixing the chameleon circuit after all these years. Finally, _finally_ she began to move and he might have sighed a little in relief.

Rose decided it was time he felt a little bit of what she felt. She had thought things would be more rushed, frantic even, when he'd snogged her. Now, it was time to take control and make the Doctor lose _his_. She told herself to be patient even when all she wanted to do was thrust herself down hard and fast. Taking his lips in hers, she nibbled on them, dancing her fingers across his shoulder blades, gripping his strong arms, grabbing a hand and holding his gaze to bring one of his fingers into her mouth, nipping and biting it before sucking it just a little bit on the rough side. Just like that, the finger was gone from her mouth and she knew she had him. Ducking her head to hide her smirk on his neck, she licked the double-pulse point, trailing down and making sure to leave another mark by biting where his neck met his shoulder.

His hands glided from her sides, to her hips, and finally to that lovely arse that would always drive him wild, fingers trembling as he fought the urge to tightly grasp the lovely flesh underneath, instead continuing his gentle caresses. At least, until she did this _thing_ , lifting herself up from his cock less than halfway inside her, her muscles squeezing him. Only then did he grab her cheeks firmly and slam her down, a groan escaping his mouth and echoing hers.

"I'm not a delicate wallflower, you know," she murmured, nibbling on his shoulder, her hips undulating, simply making small circles and driving him absolutely barmy.

"No, you never were," he whispered back, pushing away some of her blonde hair that had made its way to her face. He threaded his fingers through the strands, and tugged none too gently, but by the look in her eyes, she had no complaints. Their teeth clashed then as he tried to bring her as close to him as possible, not letting go until she had to catch her breath. His hips thrusted up when she'd lift herself from him, unable to stay separated from her for long. A swirl of her hips had him holding on for dear life and he even _whimpered_ when he felt himself hit a certain spot that had her making a sound of unadulterated pleasure.

They continued moving together, just on the periphery of completion. A hand was at her clit, the other at her breast, while his mouth worked her left nipple as she rode him, her nails biting into his shoulders (and _most definitely_ leaving their marks). Shifting slightly, the Doctor once again hit the spot that had her making the most wonderful noise he'd ever heard in the universe and he felt her soar. He left his task of sucking her breast in order to take in her gorgeous expression, as she orgasmed around him. It was her eyes, half-open and filled with emotions, that made his hearts stutter, that had him coming in that instance.

Soft breathing filled the room. When one inhaled, the other exhaled; hands caressed bared, sweaty skin (Rose was proud to finally feel he was precipitating as well). A groan of discontentment suddenly broke the silence and she worried that the Doctor was regretting what they'd just done.

Seeing Rose's brows knit together, he pushed back blonde strands sticking to her face and kissed her forehead so the creases would smooth over. "I think we better take this somewhere else."

Her head tilted back when he started to press small kisses, followed by sharp nips, on her neck. "Why's that?" she sighed.

He stopped and a look of mischief, mixed in with a bit of sheepishness, gleamed from green eyes that hadn't held this particular look since they'd been chocolate brown. "The TARDIS isn't too happy with us right now."

Rose raised a brow, then burst out laughing. She sobered up when the lights in the room flickered in warning. "I'm sorry, dear." The lights went back to normal and she turned to the Doctor. "My room or yours?"

"Ours," he said, firmly. He'd waited over two hundred years to say that and would make sure from now on that he didn't let _any_ time with Rose become a chasm filled with regret.

\---

Finally snapping out of it, Rose shook her head, only to find the Doctor standing right in front of her.

"Just what were you thinking about, Tyler?" he asked curiously.

The blush that had spread across her cheeks lightly intensified under his scrutiny and Rose knew he had an idea, judging by the wetness of her knickers and the knowledge that he could smell her. "Our first time," she said honestly.

A gentle smile took over his face even as his green eyes became dark with lust and she couldn't help but squirm. "What a coincidence. So was I."

"Would be nice to reenact it, don't you think?" She inhaled sharply as a hand caressed her knee.

"It would be, but, not right now." With that, he swept her off the seat, cradling her close in his arms. "Right _now_ , I have too many plans for you that would be a bit difficult to carry out here."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her hands in his hair and bringing her mouth to nibble on his ear, whispering, "Would a wall do?"

"Rose Tyler," he breathed out. "That's just the start."

The TARDIS dimmed her lights in the console room, relieved they were taking their bi-pedal tendencies out of her main room.


End file.
